


The plan that never wanted to be

by Ruquas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Frustration, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Steve had everything planned. And then everything changed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	The plan that never wanted to be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SteveTony Games; N3 - Free

Steve was nervous. He hadn’t planned it like this. Like, nothing at all.

He had wanted to go down on his knee and ask Tony to marry him. He wanted everything to be perfect.

And then the restaurant called him that they had to close due to water damage.

Then there was a callout for a mission, leaving everyone, including Steve and Tony, drenched in slime. 

And to top that, the hot water broke down in the tower while Steve was showering.

So when he shuffled into the living room where Tony was laying on the couch, he felt like shit.

“I am sorry.”

“Hu?”

“Today wasn’t really what you would call a successful birthday.”

Tony laughed and sat up, looking tired and still… happy.

“No. But I actually had worse. And as long you didn’t try to drown New York in slime, we are good.”

Steve chuckled and shook his head, falling next to Tony on the couch when something fell out of his pants.

Tony bend down and hold up the jewelry box Steve had bought for the ring and Steve maybe, just maybe wanted to cry. But he just snatched it away, making Tony raise an eyebrow.

Making Steve feel stupid.

“Everything okay, Steve?”

“I… just pretend that you didn’t saw? I mean… I had everything planned and now… I feel like screaming, or crying.”

“Okay.”

And just like that, Tony leaned back down again, closing his eyes while worming his feet into Steve’s lap.

“Really?”

“Really. And now, stop asking stupid questions and order food. I am starving and I am too comfortable to move.”

Steve blinked before he grabbed a tablet, looking back at Tony with a smile.

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request, [just visit my Tumblr and drop me a message](https://ruquas.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, at the moment it could take me a bit to respond to comments due to heavy anxiety. I can assure you, I read the comment and will get back to you as soon as I can <3


End file.
